Blog użytkownika:Lamaama/Życie na całego
Informajszon - to czytaj, to ważne : - Opowiadanie będzie odbywało się w przyszłości. Nasi bohaterowie są jakimiś tam potomkami wikingów ale o tym nie wiedzą kto kim kiedyś był itd.. Ok do rzeczy! Wszystko odbywa się w podstawówce (8 klasa, ostatnia) gdzieś tam w Angli (nie jestem za dobra z geografii xd). Zmieniam imiona większości osóbek, bo nie będą mi pasować. Żyjemy w 21 wieku i nie widziałam jeszcze osoby z imieniem Sączysmark ale zrobię to w ten sposób, by nadal został ten klimacik jws. Bohaterowie mają po 14 lat. - Jak już pisałam na mojej tablicy, jestem uzależniona od emotek i innych 'xd' aczkolwiek postaram się ich nie używać. - Za wszystkie błędy serdecznie przepraszam, niby mialam 6 z polaka na koniec roku, lecz błędy popełnia każdy (żeby nie było że znowu używam emotek, tu się uśmiecham) - Totalnie nie wiem kiedy bede miała ochotę przyjść i troszkę popisać... - Może pojawić się WULGARNE SŁOWNICTWO - Takie coś '((...))' to moja wypowiedź No i chyba to tyle z ogłoszeń UŚMIESZEK Zapraszam! 1. Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole Nazywam się James, imię jak każde inne a jednak w szkole jestem największym pośmiewiskiem. I jeszcze moje nazwisko... Haddock ((to taka ryba)). Sam nawet nie znam matki, a mój ojciec to biznesman, totalnie niezainteresowany mną. Jutro czeka mnie pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Może ten rok będzie szczęśliwy... Lub wyjdzie tak jak zawsze, beka z chłopaka który został olany przez życie. Jedynej osobie której mogę zaufać to mojemu kotu. Jest czarny jak noc, ma piękne zielone oczy, które świecą w ciemności i... Złamaną nogę. Szczerbatek, bo tak ma na imię, nie może chodzić bez takiej małej deseczki przy nodze. To bardzo dziwne bo rana nie chce się zagoić i zrosnąć. Mój ojciec nawet nie wie że mam kota i lepiej żeby nie wiedział. Szczerbatka znalazłem na ulicy. Był ranny, krwawił i nie mógł się ruszyć. Został potrącony. Ja rzuciłem mu się na ratunek i teraz żyje. Jest mu tu dobrze i mam nadzieję że będzie. - [Bip bip bip] - zadzwonił budzik Tak. To już dziś. Ehhh od teraz trzeba wstawać codziennie o 6 rano! Normalnie wstałem jak zawsze, rozczochrałem moje brązowe włosy na wszystie strony świata i postanowiłem się w coś ubrać. Standardowo jakieś spodnie i czarna bluzka. Do tego moje stare zniszczone trampki i jest git! Zjadłem jeszcze na szybko jakieś jabłko, umyłęm zęby i sypnąłem karmy do miski Szczerbatka. Sam poszedłem do szkoły z moim czarnym, minimalistycznym plecakiem i wszystkimi książkami, miejąc nadzieję, że tego roku będzie dobrze. ((niedługo tu wrócę)) ((oke ja żyje)) Do szkoły miałem około 30 minut drogi z buta. Miasto w którym mieszkałem jest dosyć spore. Znalazłem sobie piękną dróżkę przez park w którym nie ma tłumów. W sumie nie ma nikogo poza mną i dzikimi wiewiórkami z wścieklizną. Zapachy boskie! I nie były to perfumy "Kalwina Klajna" których zapach poznałem na pamięć w moich dawnych szkołach w których ludzie szanowali się tylko zwracając uwagę na wygląd i bogactwo. Tu pachniało świeżą trawą i świerkiem. Nareszcie dotarłem! Szkoła duża, mnóstwo uczniów, małych i dużych. Sam budynek kojaży się z więzieniem, ale do tego się przyzwyczaiłem. Za szkołą znajduje się boisko i plac zabaw na którym już huśtają się dzieciaki, a starsi wieszają się na trzepakach ((nie pytaj)). Po dzwonku udałem się do klasy numer 2 na drugim piętrze. Sala normalna, ławki, szafki i biurka. Dodatkowo dostaliśmy krzesła i okna, czyli normalka. W mojej klasie nie ma dużej ilości osób, chyba że ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie. Weszła nauczycielka. - Dzień dobry! Ja nazywam się Juliet Smith i jestem waszą wychowawczynią. - Powiedziała nowa nauczycielka. Jak dla mnie fajna osoba się z niej wydaje. Fajny głos i kiecka. Włosy ma długie i blond. Nie za niska, nie za wysoka. Spoko laska i widać że nawet młoda. - Będę was uczyć także języka angielskiego. Godzinę wychowawczą mamy zawsze w poniedziałki o 7:45, czyli na pierwszej lekcji. Do domu wracacie o 14:00. - Psze Pani! A czy możemy usiąść? Bo troche nas tu nogi bolą...- Krzykną troszkę mniejszy ode mnie, napakowany chłopak, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Ja nic śmiesznego w tym nie widziałem. (( Dajta mi chwile zw, a jak nie to do jutra. A z tym wieszaniem się na trzepaku to prawdziwa historia jest.)) - Dobrze już. Pierwsza ławka, rząd od ściany : Refluks Jorgenson i Astrid Hofferson! - COO ?!? KOLEJNY ROK Z TYM DEBILEM? AGRHH... - Wykrzyczała wnerwiona blondynka z pięknymi, niebieskimi oczami, po czym usiadła i walnęła ręką o ławkę, a chłopak usiadł obok niej. - Za Astrid, czyli obok ściany, usiądzie nowy uczeń, James Haddock! - Wszyscy zaczeli dusić się ze śmiechu poza wnerwioną blondynką przede mną i jeszcze jedną taką czarnulą. W sumie takie wow że te dwie dziewczyny się nie śmiały. Ale w sumie kto chciałby się rybą nazywać? Heh... Nikt. - A obok James'a usiądzie Alex Aristow (( tego typa dodałam od siebie )) . - A to ty jesteś James? - Szepnął chłopak który usiadł obok mnie. - Emm, tak to ja. - Odpowiedziałem równie cicho jak on. - Siema, ja jestem Alex. - Miło mi poznać. Długo chodzisz do tej szkoły? - Zapytałem z ciekawością nowo poznanego chłopaka. - Tak, jestem tu od 1 klasy, a tak w ogóle to z kąd to nazwisko? Nie żebym się czepiał czy coś, ale z takim jeszcze nigdy się nie spotkałem. - Sam nie wiem. Gdy moja matka żyła to jedyne co zapamiętałem z jej słów to to, że coś tam o wikingach, ale nie wiem o co jej chodziło. Miałem wtedy tylko 3 lata, więc nic dziwnego. Sam nawet nie znam jej imienia, a ojciec nigdy nie chce mnie słuchać. Nie wiem czy to prawda, czy nie, ale kto wie? Wszystko może się zdarzyć. - Odpowiedziałem i nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy z szeptu, zacząłem mówić donośnym głosem. - Ej! Chłopaki! Już w pierwszy dzień chcecie dostać uwagę z zachowania? - Zapytała grzecznie moja nowa wychowawczyni. - Przepraszamy proszę pani. - Powiedział Alex. - Okej. W pierwszej ławce obok okna usiądą bliźniaki : Nikolaj i Nadia Nowosilcow-Thorston, a za nimi Tony Ingerman i Heathera Craze. (( Z tego co wiem to Heathera nie ma nazwiska w serialu, więc dałam jej po Dagurze 'Szalonym' a z ang. Crazy, wiec bedzie Craze. Taka moja logika xD)) Lekcje były długie i nudne. Na przerwie gadałem troszkę z Alexem, ale też potem siedziałem na polu i słuchałem sobie muzyki. Jestem wieklim fanem rapu. Rozmyślałem sobie i w końcu stwierdziłem, że ten rok szkolny może być dobry. Nareszcie mam kogoś z kim mogę pogadać. Jeszcze do końca nie znam tego Alexa, ale wydaje się być fajny. Może w końcu znajde sobie jakąś dziewczynę? Kto wie jak to się dalej potoczy... A może... - Hej, Rybciu! Może się w końcu postanowisz ruszyć? Już dawno po dzwonku. - Powiedziała jakaś blondi, której nie poznałem. - Co? Co? Kiedy? Jak? - Zacząłem pytać dziewczynę. - A w ogóle to kim jesteś? - Siedzę przed tobą w ławce. geniuszu. Co ty zaspałeś czy co? A w ogóle to czego jeszcze nie ruszyłeś dupy tylko siedzisz jak te przedszkolaki? To nie żłobek, tylko już prawie liceum i przez ciebie ja zostałam wezwana bo ty nie mogłeś sam ruszyć się z miejsca i łaskawie dojść do klasy i .. - Hej spokojnie! Ile się spóźniłem? - Trzydzieści minut. Dobra chodź, nie chce mi się tu stać. - A... A mogę wiedzieć jak masz na imię? - Jestem Astrid, Rybko, Astrid Hofferson. Mój pradziad i dziad walczył na wojnie. Chcesz się przekonać? - Nie dzięki... - Za późno, już nabrałam ochoty.. - Powiedziała i walnęła mnie łokciem w brzuch. Bolało przez połowe dnia. Dzień jakoś szybko minął. Dostałem ksywkę "Rybcia" od pięknej blondynki z imieniem Astrid. Poznałem nowego kumpla - Alexa i ogólnie wszystko było spoko. Wieczorem pobawiłem się z Szczerbatkiem i o 23 już spałem, rozmyślając nad tym, że nareszcie znalazłem tą dobrą strone szkoły. (( Haj! Nie mam weny i może mnie dlugo nie byc wiec sorki... Mam juz w sumie kilka pomysłów na opowieści, lecz brak czasu na pisanie i wymyślanie lepszych wersji moich pomysłów. W sumie może jak coś sobie pooglądam to wymyślę cuś i jeszcze tu wrócę nawet dzisiaj lub jutro ;) Narazie mam pomysł na wycieczkę klasową, ale tak na początku szkoły? Nie, nie i nie. Dobra na 100% jeszcze coś wymyślę, ale do tego potrzebuje czasu, a kto mi go zabiera? Więzienie zwane SZKOŁA. Papatkiii )) 2. Smoki i wikingowie - Panie Haddocku! Proszę się przebudzić! - Usłyszałem głos jak zza mgły. - James, już wstajesz albo do dyrektora! - C-co? Co jest? - Zapytałem zdziwiony. Jestem w klasie? Kiedy? Jak? - Proszę mi powiedzieć kim był Stoick Ważki i jakich czynów dokonał, oraz trudniejsze pytanie na szóstkę : kto był jego synem i co zrobił. - Powiedziała nauczycielka. - A przepraszam, może mi ktoś powiedzieć jaki to temat lekcji? - Zapytałem zdziwiony, dalej nie wiedząc co ja tu robię. - Smoki i Wikingowie. - Odparła gorzko nauczycielka. - Emmm. A więc z tego co mi wiadomo to Stoick, był wodzem Wandali i był to oczywiście wiking. Co do jego syna to był to, ehh, Czkawka i on właśnie oswoił "smoki". - Dobrze, a czy ktoś wie może jak nasz Czkawka miał na nazwisko? - Pytała dalej nauczycielka. W sumie to mało obchodziła mnie lekcja. Gdy zaspałem to miałem sen, o pięknym, czarnym, latającym stworzeniu i nagle coś się stało. Zwierze panicznie chciało odlecieć, lecz coś go zatrzymywało. Pamiętam, że tajemnicze coś podeszło do mnie i zafascynowane, jak i zarówno wkurzone wpatrywało się we mnie. Gdy było już na wyciągnięcie ręki... Sen się przerwał, a raczej nauczycielka go przezrwła. - Dobrze jeśli nikt nie zna odpowiedzi, to proszę zapisać sobie w zeszytach, że był to Czkawka Haddock |||. - I wybuchł śmiech na sali od historii. Po lekcjach nie byłem już ani rybcią, ani Jeams'em tylko Czkawką. A żeby tego było mało to sam dostałem czkawki. Mogło być gorzej? W sumie to było nawet zabawnie, dopłuki nie dostało mi się w brzuch od Astrid. No cóż takie życie Czkawki. A rybcią został Pan Tony Ingerman! A raczej śledziem. Ja nie pytam co tu się odpierdala. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach